Amongst Trees
by Luna Covey
Summary: There was something strange about the girl that stood before them, she was relatively unharmed surrounded by titans, seemingly at peace among their kind. Who was she and how come she was not in grave danger?
1. A Young Woman

**A/N: **This series will be 100 words long each, no more, no less.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Young Woman**

They stood in profound silence, only the whispers of the branches broke the tension. Before them was a young woman, covered in furs and with a companion that eyed the recon group with unveiled hostility.

A piercing howl echoed in the sky and the woman turned towards to the sound. And then the ground shook, a telltale sign that a titan was approaching.

"Retreat!"

With that command, the group turned away, not bothering with the woman. Eren gave her one last glance before galloping away on his horse. Who was that woman, and why did she lived amongst the wilderness?

* * *

**Word Count: 100**


	2. Doubtful Assumptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Doubtful Assumptions**

Eren couldn't sleep that night with thoughts racing through his head once they returned from another unsuccessful attempt of scouting. It seemed that his captain was nervous and not from the titan that chose to appear.

"Still thinking about that woman?"

He turned his head towards his sister, the same impassive look on her face ever since she was adopted inside their family once. "For some reason, it's hard not to think about her."

"You're thinking about encountering her again."

"I'm not," he lightly scoffed. "It was probably some one-time-deal sort of thing, I doubt I would see her again."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. A Journey Beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Journey Beyond**

A week later and a small group of recon solders were scheduled for another expedition beyond the walls. It was fitting that the captain reported his foundings, but many of the soldiers were having mix thoughts of encountering anything _unusual_ in the wilderness.

"They're trying to find that woman again." Mikasa said, strapping her cloak around her shoulders.

Eren shook his head. "It's just some woman, what use would she be and besides, she could be dead."

"They are stubborn. For just some woman, they are willing to send a squad out."

"We have our orders, nothing can change them."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Read and Review please, tell me what you think of the series so far.**


	4. A Mysterious Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Mysterious Voice**

"Get the neck!" Eren quickly propelled himself between the trunks of the trees, his swords ready in hand to slaughter the fifteen-meters-tall titan.

That was until an object collided into the surrounding group in mid-launch and he grimaced, fisting his hand against his agonized stomach. One eye opened and he saw what appeared to be a giant boomerang. His inattention caused the towering creature to grasp him tightly around the midsection.

"Eren!" Numerous shouts came from all over, and he briefly wondered if he was going to die when its elongated grin widened to a gaping oval.

"Kai, that's enough."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Obedient Jack

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! It made me feel giddy that people are enjoying this series. :) Anyways enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan or the title Obedient Jack**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Obedient Jack**

Kagome pouted. She wasn't surprised to see humans in a battle with a towering titan. She saw them all the time, sometimes in large numbers with no luck in their conquest, other times they would be slaughtered mercilessly and only a few returned back to the safety of their walled cage.

With the large bone boomerang strapped once again on her back after warring off the advancing party while another hand steadied her from her perch in the trees, she glared at the lumbering giant.

"Put him down _gently_."

Piercing silence echoed when the normally unintelligent titan obeyed her command.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Tongue-Lashings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tongue-Lashings**

"What the hell?" was what many of the soldiers voiced out loud. Eren, himself was shocked, his teal-green eyes wide.

As if the recon group couldn't be in a more state of shock, the menacing titan seemed to moan, a pathetic sound that rattled between unused and guttural.

"I gave you a simple errand to do and guess what I find, _you_ messing around." scolded the woman. "Now let's go home." A long arm was held out and the woman quickly climbed to its shoulder and plotted herself on the spot.

"Wait!" the group held their breaths when they paused.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Control Concepts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Control Concepts**

"H-how can you control it?" Armin asked, his fear making his body tremble.

Kagome looked down, eyeing the group with wariness. "I don't know…perhaps magic." She shouted down, cupping her mouth to project her voice, her tone mocking.

"Tell us how you did it!" Eren growled out, feeling his temper becoming shorter from the failure of the battle and the woman's mockery.

She felt her eyebrow twitch, an icy irritation gleaming in her eyes. "I don't answer to _you_." A pat on the heated skin of her companion signaled a departure and the duo disappeared inside the thicket of trees.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Read and Review please, tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chasing Anomalies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Chasing Anomalies  
**

Mikasa landed next to her brother from her suspension, watching the teenager as he growled to himself, his eyes livid from the apparent dismissal. She sighed, Eren can be quite hotheaded and that hasn't changed since they were kids.

She wasn't surprised with his next action however, just mildly annoyed.

"How dare she! She's not leaving until we get answers!"

With that said, the familiar sound of the 3D mechanism whirling echoed in the silent ambivalence as he propelled through the forest.

She followed a second later with the group.

She had to protect her precious family member after all.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**I'll appreciate some feedback. :)**


	9. Caught Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Caught Up**

Eren gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that bitch was just going to leave, not when she just demonstrated some weird ability to wield in that titan. Maybe this could be the chance humans needed, to counter against those monstrosities.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He already caught sight of the lumbering creature and in a couple more swings, he would reached them.

The grapple hook sunk into the harden flesh of the giant, the gas from the canister fumed behind him as it reeled him close.

What he didn't expect was a brutal, full-blown strike from the woman.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Some feedback would be appreciated! :)**


	10. Hitchhiker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hitchhiker**

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Eren yelled out, grasping the jutted bony structure of the giant. He was unnerved that the titan wasn't trying to grab him and eat him. Humans could barely stand the sight of them without the fear of being targeted as the next meal and yet he was having his first experience, up close and personal.

"You're hijacking. I don't appreciate that."

"Well I wouldn't be if you answered our damn questions, you crazy bitch!" He snarled at her like a vicious animal.

That was when her expression turned darkly ominous and chilled.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**I'll appreciate some feedback. :)**


	11. Neutral Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Neutral Party**

"You should head back to your cage, you're wasting your time and mine." She patted the giant and it stopped in place, allowing the group that was trailing behind to warily watch from their perch in the massive trees.

"Why are you being so damn pigheaded, you're human aren't you?!" She nodded her head, her eyes becoming guarded. "Then you know of the horrors these shits has caused us, how we're being driven to extinction!"

"I'm in the neutral party, what the giants do is up to them and what you humans do is up to you, I don't interfere."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Some Feedback would be lovely. :)**


	12. We're Even

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: We're Even**

"Y-you chose to interfere today." Armin bravely pointed out.

She shook her head, she was getting tired of talking, her jaw was hurting. "I think it benefited all parties, you didn't get eaten and my companion didn't die, so let's drop the matter and go our separate ways."

"We're not leaving."

"Well Kai and I will be leaving and you can stay here deep within giant territory… your life." she said with a shrug, though she felt a bit disheartened that these people were wiling to throw their lives to sate some curiosity.

"We're not done talking!"

"Well I am."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Some feedback would be appreciated! :)**


	13. Hasta Luego

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Hasta Luego**

"Kai." Almost as if the titan could understand and comprehend the woman's exasperation, it raised its arm to swat at the pesky male that clang to its shoulder.

Mikasa quickly propelled herself in the air, catching her brother's limp body.

"What the hell, are you outta your mind lady?!" Reiner shouted out, indignant of the merciless actions of another human being.

She looked back at the angered group, her rosy lips twisted in a frown. "I suggest you leave now before the others come, you were quite rowdy."

With another pat, the duo disappeared within the shadows of the woods.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Some feedback would be lovely! :)**


	14. Giants Over Humans

**A/N:** Might sound confusing, but it's all part of the plot which will unravel over time. Wouldn't sound interesting if everything was out in the open :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Giants Over Humans**

Kagome never talked to another human before, and she thought that her first impressions were dashed maliciously. She'd rather be in company of the giants, though she disapproved their unsavory habits of targeting anything bipedal and underneath two meters. She couldn't understand why they haven't targeted her. She didn't believe it was her powers, knowing such after regaining her memories three years prior; what use were they to a titan, they weren't demonic or had evil intentions.

Hopefully, she doesn't encounter anymore scouting squads; she had enough problems on her plate and having nosy humans tailing behind her just spells trouble.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Some feedback would be lovely. :)**


	15. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Awakening**

"He's waking up!" came a harsh whisper and a sound of scuffling.

Eren blearily opened his eyes, staring at a wooden ceiling and laying on a comfortable cot. His mother came into view, tears streaming from her teal-green eyes, a handkerchief was grasped tightly between her hands, wringed until wrinkled.

His father came into sight with a saddened look and a skittish expression, like he didn't want to be in the room. He furrowed his brows at that, why did he have that look?

"Oh Eren, I thought you would be in a coma, you were unconscious for two days."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Feedback would be lovely. :)**


	16. Just a Burden

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Just a Burden**

"You let her escape." He blandly remarked to his adoptive sister after both of his parents left the infirmary. "Tch, everybody was scared of some woman and that damn titan."

"We almost encountered a giant on the way back, if we have stayed we would have been slaughtered."

"Excuses…" He drawled out, irritated eyes peering at the same nonchalant expression Mikasa seemed to excel at.

"Besides, you were dead weight and a burden." Eren grinded his teeth, cursing the female in his mind. He hated when she makes these seemly careless yet demeaning remarks at his expanse; it unnerved him.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Feedback would be lovely. :)**


	17. Eagerly Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Eagerly Waiting**

"Has there been any news from headquarters?" Eren broke the silence, giving up the silent treatment that lasted from yesterday to this morning.

Mikasa looked up from her current book. "They are curious about her, any orders of pursing her haven't been made as of yet."

"I guess they're waiting for me to get better." He cheekily said, sending her a grin.

"You're too eager to join the pursuit."

"And you're not?"

"What use will she be for us? We don't know what she is capable of."

His eyes flashed. "She commanded that titan, that's all we need to know."

* * *

**Some feedback would be lovely. :)**


	18. Mr Tough Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Mr. Tough Guy**

"Hey Eren, how are you feeling?" Armin asked, his blue eyes shining with happiness. He was taken aback when a piercing, grumpy look was all that greeted him.

"He has a couple of bruised ribs." Mikasa said from her place near his bed, explaining the reason behind her brother's rude behavior. "Doctor ordered his restriction on any expedition or training until they are fully heal, least he wants are broken ribs."

"Shut up Mikasa, he doesn't know anything, I feel just fine." He grumbled, but wince pitifully when she gently jab the area where discolored marks laid.

"You were saying?"

* * *

**Word Count: 100**


	19. A Vicious Declaration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A Vicious Declaration**

"I'm not staying here."

"Doctor's orders." Mikasa calmly said.

"Fuck that, when the recon group goes out again, I'm going." Eren vehemently stated, carefully crossing his arms. "That broad is gonna know I'm not someone that is easily defeated."

"You were knocked unconscious after one hit."

"By a titan! There's a difference!"

She frowned. "Why must you be stubborn?"

"Why are you holding me back?" He questioned back with a nasty glare.

"Because I worry about you, no one will be happy to see you dead."

He scoffed. "I'm not gonna die, not until every one of those titans perish."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Some feedback would be lovely. :)**


	20. Not a Second Longer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Not a Second Longer**

He escaped the infirmary, not able to stand another second inside a place filled with herbs and ointments that smelled irritating to his nose. He weakly held his hand against his ribs, cursing to himself.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, I can't stand it any longer." He answered, his eyebrow ticking. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you would be escaping soon."

"I don't need you to be checking up on me, I'm not a little kid, so get lost."

His impudence landed him back in the room again when Mikasa poked his ribs none-too-gently.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Feedback would be lovely. :)**


End file.
